In view of the energy problems that have arisen, there has been considerable interest in wind power to produce a useful energy. The greatest activity has been directed toward improvement of the aerodynamics of propellor-type turbines which were formerly known as windmills and are now known as wind turbines.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide an improved wind turbine of novel design which produces output power that is significantly greater than the output power from a conventional inpulse wind turbine of the same general size; which wind turbine can be readily manufactured; and which wind turbine will require minimal maintenance and service.